I'm With You
by Orinocono
Summary: Why does everyone think that I like him--cause I don't. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell fic.
1. A walk home

**I'm With You**  
My first Harry Potter Fic-be nice. It's about Katie Bell and Oliver Wood because I think-or have been convinced that they should be together. I don't own this song it's by Avril Lavigne and of course the characters are by JK Rowling.  


_I'm standing on the bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

Water. Drop after drop of water fell on me, making my already soaked clothes even wetter. So what was I a perfectly sane witch doing out in a freezing rain storm on a perfectly good Friday night? A boy. Why do all girl's problems start with a boy? Is it just in our nature? I'm mean you'd think I would be different, I mean I'm not your average "Oh my God I broke a nail" type of girl. I'm Katie Bell! I'm as tough as nails, chaser on the Gryfindor Quidditch team. The definition of the word tomboy. I was the last person anyone would ever think would get stood up. Especially by Marcus Flint. 

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
_

_Won't somebody come take me home _

No it wasn't a bet. I actually said yes. Why? Well as much as I refuse to act like it But I do have feelings. And well being alone in the common room reading Qudditch For Dummies while everyone else is off snogging has just lost it's appeal. So I said yes. Little did I know that prat wouldn't show.

_Meet me at Honey Dukes_ he said

_I won't be late_ he said

Well so much for promises. I should have known better than to trust a Slytherin to keep one anyways. I sneezed. Maybe I should get out of this rain. A flash of lightning illuminated the night sky. Whatever Katie Bell the witch isn't afraid of lightning. Another flash of lightning but this time accompanied with a roll of thunder. But Katie Bell the witch is afraid of thunder. Call it childhood problems, I dunno, it's just that ever since I was little thunder just made me scared. So I grew up, but the fear never really went away. Then I saw it a mancoming towards me oh my god!!! I freaked and did just what Katie Bell would do I kicked him in the crotch and screamed.

_Its a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

I don't know how long I would have kept screaming if I hadn't snapped to my senses. "Lumos" I said my voice wavering. I held my wand close to down to the face of the now half unconscious man below me. Then I saw who it was.

"Oliver Oliver Wood"

"Oops" 

Oops was an understatement. I had just almost castrated my Quidditch captain and all I had said was oops. Uh-oh he was beginning to come to. _Kick him again _said a voice in my head.   
I almost listened to it. 

"Oh my god- Oliver a-are you ok?"

"Yheash"

"What- Oliver I can't understand you"

"Get off me Katie"

"What-oh sorry"

In all my uh-excitement I hadn't realise I had been standing on his back.

"Thanks" he said in his Scottish accent. I always loved how he talkedwell maybe not always I mean when we were in first year I annoyed the hell out of him about it, but now I found it cute. Oliver stood up and looked at me. Well looked down at me, he towered over me at 6 feet tall.

"Why are you out here Bell"

"My mother never named me Bell"

"Sorry-Katie"

Now don't get me wrong Oliver's a nice enough guy, so forgive me if I didn't feel like telling him about my pathedic love life.

"Umjust wanting to get an early start on my Hogsmade trip" I laughed, fake as it was.

Oliver looked sceptical, but he bought it.

"Oh..well"

"What are you doing here Mr.Wood"

He remained silent for a while. I saw a drip of water run down his nose.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"No" I said

He laughed "Well I'll take my chance- You know Lisa"

Oh I knew Lisa.

**Flash Back**

_"Oh my god Katie you call that a sleeping potion- why I could fall asleep faster watching on of your Quidditch matches"_

_"Katie what happened to you face-did you fall off the broomstick? Oh it always looks like that"_

_"It's a 36B cup sorry Katie I'm sure you don't know about this- it's girl stuff"_

Yeah I know her" I replied keeping my voice to a fairly normal level.

"Well I sorta asked her out and-"

"Didn't show huh"

"Didn't show"

I laughed. Well well well . Isn't that something Mr.Perfect Oliver got stood up. Hmmm, makes you wonder huh?

"She probably got scared of the rain"

"Probably"

We were both silent for a while. Until another flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

"Come on" Oliver said pulling my hand.

"Where?" I asked not really putting up a struggle.

"I'll take you home"

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

So now here I am all nice and dry and warm in my bed. Thinking about what just happened. I touch my hand right where Oliver just held it, and just carressed it. Softly, slowly trying desperately in my mind to recall everything that happened tonight. But then I stop, I don't know why but I stop. Another flash of lightning illuminates the sky. But this time I'm not scared. I'm actually allright. I might even thank Marcus for standing me up tomorrow..maybe.

Read and reveiw for more :) 


	2. Of rumors and Practice

**I'm With You**

Thanks for the reveiws guys they mean alot :)

It's amazing how fast rumors get around Hogwarts. Like a bloody cold or somehing. Usually I would have been in with the gossipers already but this time it was different-these rumors were about me.

_I heard that they were caught snogging in the girl's bathroom_

_Who- Katie and Oliver_

_Who else? Why else do you think he stopped auditioning people for the team- he doesn't want to get rid of her!!!_

Never before in my life have I had to kick so many groins, use so many unflattering words and use some sign language that let's just say isn't meant for the deaf.

And if things weren't bad enough guess who should saunter up to me after potions-

"Hi Lisa" No matter how perky this statement may look believe me that isn't how it sounded.

"Don't you _hi_ me you whore!!!"

I saw her look around the hallway to make sure some other students heard.

"And whats wrong today- botox treatments getting expensive?"

Okay, okay I'm sure you all must be wondering

"What does Katie Bell have against Lisa Anderson?''

The answer my friend lies beyound magic and witchcraft. I just hate that little slut.

She smiled at me- a smile as fake as her two thousand Galleon caps.

"Who do you think you are _Bell_ gallavanting around with MY Ollie-wolly?"

Now my answer to this is _What the hell_

"What are you talking about-you two aren't even together" I stated to her

Lisa gasped as if she had just heard some horrible statement about herself. 

"Well-you're not" I told her wondering how people became so deluded.

"And even if you _were_ together..me and him are just friends" "

"Friends?" she repeated the words like if they were a new latin spell she had to learn.

I rolled my eyes. Honestly she was too much.

"Well" Lisa seemed to have found new strength -"That's all you'd better be or else I'll.."

"You'll what...smother me with your boobs?"

Lisa gasped.

"They're not that big!!!"

"Rigggghhhhttt"I dragged out the word making it even more sarcastic than it had to be.

The blonde in front me suddendly screwed up her face so much that in so doing that she looked like a a very plastic cow and stormed off.

I sighed.

Since when did school become so complicated?

~.~.~.~.~.~.`.~. 

The remainder of the day remained fairly uneventful- until quidditch practice that is

It was cold out- although it was only about five o'clock. The winds were pretty high and we all had problems staying on our brooms. It didn't help me much that Wood kept looking at me. And I mean like not only looking..I mean _looking_. Have you ever caught someone staring at you and then when you looked at them they looked away? Well just try to picture having to do that for two hours. I don't know why I let it bother me... it's not as he liked me...or anything. Right? Or was it that he was thinking about Friday night too?

"Yeah that's it Katie old girl..nothing to worry about"

That still didn't answer the question of why he was staring at me.

_Maybe he's thinking of me all wet in my jeans and tanks_

"THAT PERV!!!" I hollared much MUCH louder than I needed to.

Soon the whole quidditch team was staring at me and I ever so clearly saw Gorge mouth the words _mental_ to his brother.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

_"Baby you're all that I want"_

Much later that night I found myself outside on the quidditch feild. I needed to get away from the stares of my "fellow" schoolmates.The moonlight cast a soft glow over the grass making everything look so-peaceful. It felt-nice. I took in a deep breath inhaling the sweet scent of the air. This-this is what what Katie Bell loved,not shopping,not boys but qudditch. I loved to fly. Hey we all have some serect passion right? And this is mine. I've been coming out here for years, ever since Terry drafted me for the team. It helped me to relax and to get away from my "problems". 

I just don't understand how something so innocent as a friend walking me home could turn into such a..scandal.Maybe it was that he took a moment too long in letting go of my hand.Maybe it was how his voice shook when he said good night..maybe...maybe...maybe a lot of things but whatever it was it had the entire school thinking we were together.

"When you're lying here in my arms"

I hummed the muggle song to myself as I flew up higher,as high as I could before I came back down again...back to earth..back to reality.I always used flying as a distraction..from life...from everything. When I was in second year my parents got divorced..it hit me hard...real hard, and ever since then I enveloped myself into quidditch. I still do I suppose.

"I'm finding it hard to believe"

I was so deep in thought that I didn't feel anyone come up from behind me.

"Hi" they whispered in my ear

I jumped so much I almost fell off my broom.

"Bloody Hell Wood!"I yelled at the laughing boy behind me. 

I spun around to face him, and ended up a lot closer to him than I had hoped.

"Oliver..."I began much softer than was usual for me.

"Sssh" he pushed a finger to my lips.

"We..can't" I started to say, but he hushed me again.

"We can.."

I felt his breath on my lips,my mind was enveloped his scent,I had never wanted anything so bad in my life until now. My stomach lurched, and my heart thudded against my chest as if it were trying to break free. I closed my eyes and braced myself. But then nothing happened...no kiss nothing. I slowly opened my eyes, one then the other. To see a very confused looking seventeen year old boy staring back at me with the same confusion I must of had in my eyes.

"Sorry" he said

Sorry

He then turned his broom anround and flew back down to the lockers where he then started running.

I slowly brought a trembling hand to my lips and brushed it...what had just happened? Did Oliver Wood just try to kiss me? Does he like me? Does he _love_ me? Thousands of questions flooded my mind.But there was no answer-for any of them.

"We're in heaven"

Ooooh I'm bad aren't I hehehe.Read and Revew


	3. Late Night Talks

**I'm With You**

Ooooh a third chapter i guess Oliver and Katie really are taking over!

_He almost kissed me_

I lay on my bed that night an empty feeling lay at the pit of my stomach.

_He really almost kissed me_

If you haven't guessed-I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up to dreams of lipgloss and broomsticks.Why did this happen to me...ME of all people. Stupid feelings, stupid feelings of Oliver, stupid Oliver and his stupid feelings...Wait did I just say that I had feelings for Oliver-because I don't...don't look at me like that I don't...ok..I know it's not only a river in Egypt...wait what are you implying??Okay this has to stop. It's Monday night and I have a Potions Exam tomorrow...I need sleep...sleep good...Oliver bad...

This isn't helping. I groaned loudly. Too loudly I realised as a pillow was hurled at my bed.

"Amy" I said

"Aimes...you awake?"

"If I say no will you go to bed?" her voice sounded muffled from over her bed.

"No" I said,sitting up.

"I-I've got a problem" I began not believing what I was about to do

"Insomnia?"was her answer

Smart Ass

"No-well it's not _my_ problem it's more my...friends...sister's c-cousins problem"

"And you're telling ME this because..."

"Because it's a boy problem and you have experience in these things" "

Well.." Go katie go! I do know how to flatter don't I? "Ok but nothing too long"

"Deal" I said.

"So..."

"Right..okay so my sister.."

"Friend's sister's cousin" Amy corrected.

"Yeah whatever" Smooth Katie..Real smooth.

"Well there's this boy..Omar and well he tried to kiss my...friend's sister's cousin..but he didn't...and now she's all confused and has trouble sleeping and has a potions exam tomorrow...and.."

"Wait a sec-Katie...this friend's sister's cousin of yours wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

I mouthed wordlessly for a second and I felt my face flush...

"Of course not Amy...I can't be my OWN friend's sister's cousin right?"

"I guess not" said the other girl.

Poor Amy never was the fastest broom in the closest if you know what I mean.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"You mean what should your friend's sister's cousin do-right?"

"R-Right"

"Well does she like him?"

"She's...not sure"

"Well she has to know"

"Well she doesn't so don't make a big deal about it okay" Yep Katie real smooth

"Sorry Aimes..it's just been hard on all of us..with her constantly writing me owls on Oli---Omar this and Omar that it's so sickening"

Amy nodded her head

"Well I guess in a way she does like him...but not like head over heels in love but still something there..ya know"

"Mmmm"came the reply

"It's just that he makes her feel..I mean my friend's sister's cousin of course...feel these...things...that she shouldn't be feeling"

"Ok"said the other voice

"Not _bad_ feelings though...kinda nice...I dunno how to explain it...but whatever it is feels...weird...like if somethings flying around in my-er her stomach"

"That's...nice" 

"And then there's his girlfriend...well not really a girlfriend more like a pet...a plastic pet with fake teeth...and well it's not really right for him to be with both of us...er them at the same time right?"

"Nope"said a dozy voice.

"So what you're saying is she should tell him how she feels"

"Uh hmmm"

"You're right..he shouldn't be doing this to her no matter how good he looks"

"Uh uhhh"

"Wow thanks Amy--you're a really good listener"

"Hmmm"

"Well I'm off...Good night"

"Hmm"

Sorry bout all the dialouge but I didn't know how else to get Katie to express herself. Oh no Ollie in this chapter tho. But I'll make up for it next time. Read and Review.


	4. And so it begins

**I'm With You**

Oooh chapter four...I'm doing work....I've decided that from now one chapter updates will be on Friday nights..I hope.

Ok so what? I couldn't tell him. Look it's not my fault that going up to a boy and asking 

_"Hi why'd you try to snog my Monday night?"_

Isn't the easiest thing to do.It's not that I didn't _try_ to tell him... Because I did...not very hard...but still...

So here I am now still at my desk way after midnight attempting to do what wizards have been doing for years, to write a letter.

So far all I had was

_Dear Oliver_

Does dear sound like I care about him??I don't want _that_. I scratched out _dear_. Now all It said was Oliver. Ahh it's a start....

_I have been wondering..not too much of course about our little encounter on Monday night. __Did you try to snog me?__._ It has left me me an uneasy feeling in my stomach...and what I wanted to know was Did you try to snog me. Do you have any romantic feelings towards anyone that would have made you try to exert these feelings on me?

love

**From From From**

Katie Bell

So it wasn't one of the best letters in history. My eyes burnt to much to care. So I tied up the peice of parchment with a bit of ribbon that I had "borrowed" from Amy and tied it up. Ready to deliver tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow everything will be sorted out...

I awoke Wednesday moring to sound of excited giggling at the foot of my bed. Sadly-angrily I opened my eyes to see my two idiotic roomates reading something-something that looked like a letter.

"What you two got there?"

"A letter" sang Melissa my other roomate

"No duh" I replied

"Who's it from?"

With that they both continued their giggling until I snatched the letter away and threatened to hex them into next month.

When the two girls were out of the way I looked at the letter. Blotchy and smudged, I reconginised it as it as Oliver's handwriting.

My heart skipped a beat-my throat went dry. Oh god---what's he going to do--break things off?

"What things?" I asked myself. Katie Bell doesn't have things to break off. I laughed haughtily to myself and started to read the letter...

"Oh Merlin"

This can't be right...i-it's a misprint---a miswrite...it can't be true. The letter dropped from my hands onto the floor...maybe to all you what this letter said wouldn't be that bad...but to me it was the worst thing that could ever happen.

Katie

Meet me on the quidditch pitch tonight at eight. We need to talk.

Oliver

+~+~+~+~+~+~

I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day- I was taking avoiding Oliver to a horrible extreme. Stupid-yes, jeprodising my education-yes...working?-HELL YEAH!!!

This was just what I needed a little me time, alone in my dorm, without giggling prats staring at me. Life couldn't get any better.

But all good things must come to an end..and soon it was seven thirty and my lovely room mates wouldn't allow me to forget what was supposed to happen in the next thirty minutes.

"What are you going to wear Katie?" Amy cooed

"To what?" asked Alicia Spinnet my fellow Gryfindor chaser and best friend

"She's got a date with Oliver Wood!!" Mellissa squealed.

"Really!!!" Alicia screamed in a voice that reminded me of Elmo from a muggle show called Seseme Streeet."You two should have gotten together ages ago"

Alicia my ex bestfriend promptly shut up after seeing the look I gave her.

"It's not a date" I began "He just wants to talk"

In my chest I felt a pang of guilt..or was it guilt?

"Awww" cried Melissa

"She's so cute" continued Amy

"Reminds me of my first date" Alicia reminissed..her eyes becoming starry

It had just come to my attention that I was in a house with blimey idiots!!!

I stood there with my mouth open in shock, staring at these allegedidly mature girls trade stories about thier first dates. Honestly-it was too much.

Quietly- sneakily I stealthed out of the room, no one even noticed I was gone. Pocketing my letter to Wood I escaped and went out into the cold night air.

Summer was over now, and autumn was coming..you could tell. I loved autumn..or I loved winter, another weird Katie Bell fact. And since autumn was so near to winter I loved autumn too.

The pitch was dark I could barely make out the lining of the fifty foot tall hoops, and a boy standing beneath one of them. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sure I had come out here- but I really hadn't expected him to come.

Now this was screwed. This changed everything. Everything.

It's not too late Kate...You can always turn back he never needs to know you were here

That voice was back. And I really wanted to listen to it this time.

But I didn't..I never do.

"Hi Oliver" I said-my voice was strained

I must have startaled him-becaused he jumped a little to see me.

"Oh Katie--hi"

His voice was more strained than mine

"Look Katie--"

"Wait Oliver.." I shoved my hand into my pocket and took out the peice of parchment

"Here" I said shoving it into his face

He took it from me and began to read it in the dim light.

Then he laughed.

"What?"

"You couldn't tell me this by yourself?"

I felt my face grow hot

"Sorry" I said

"For what?"

"Just..sorry" Yep this was going real well

"Look Katie--the reson I called you here was to tell you...that"

"That"

"That I'm sorry for Monday night...it shouldn't have happened"

"Nothing happened Wood"

"I know"

Did I detect a hint of sadness in his voice?

Oh shut it Bell you're imagining things

"Why"

I found it hard to belive that I had just heard my voice ask him that.

Oliver looked at me and sighed.

"Do you remember in second year-when you parents got divorced?"

I nodded.

"Well I remember that year everynight you'd come out here and fly your broom-and I'd watch you-every night-you never found out"

I looked at him. He wasn't looking back at me.

"You probably didn't know that I had a crush on you Katie-"

He stopped.

"Oliver.." 

"And I guess on Monday night..when I saw you flying around..it reminded me of that..and...well"

"Yeah"

I didn't know what to say...I mean how do you respond to that?

We both fell silent for a while.

I heard a cricket chrip, I bit my lip.

"Oliver"

"Yeah"

"Why'd you stop?"

Oliver looked at me, for the first time tonight-and grinned.

"Would you had liked it if it had gone on?"

"I dunno"

I looked away. Looking at Oliver made me feel funny.

"Katie"

"Yeah"

"You want to try"

"Try what"

"Try to..kiss me"

My head spun around. The boy was serious. My heart began to pound.

"What are you.."

"Just for an experiment"

"Why"

"To see what it would feel like"

Ok people back it up a little. Oliver Wood wants to snog me senseless and I'm saying no! What's wrong with me-one to many budlgers in the head?

"No" I said

"Oh.."

"It's just that..I wouldn't be very good at it--I don't want to disappoint you"

He smiled. Oh Merlin not that smile.

"You could never do that"

Why'd he have to be so sweet? I don't like Oliver...I don't like Oiver..I don't...

I sighed.

"Oliver"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry-I-I can't"

"Why not"

Yeah Katie why not?

"Because...I don't...like-you"

Oiver stopped and looked at me, stared at me.

"Oh.."

"It's not that it's just..I mean I do like you but-there's someone else"

"There is?"

"Yeah..well we met over the summer and well we really hit it off..and I really like him-but he goes to another school..and I don't want to mess it up"

I looked at Oliver again. Could he tell I was lying?? 

Of course he can he's not an idiot

"Oh well then..goodnight then"

"Goodnight"

He turned and walked off the feild. I watched him go, slowly. 

God, I'm stupid.

I sank down low to the ground and sat there, pulling my legs close to my body.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I brushed it away quickly.

What was happening to me? I never cried, not even when my dad left...

Another one came then another. 

I hated being like this, I felt so vurnerable, so..normal. Sitting here, like a scared child crying on the quidditch feild.

But still I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop the flow of tears. 

And it was at that moment that I realised, that I loved Oliver Wood.

Reveiw me please.


	5. Heartbreaker

I'm With You

You all hate me don't you. I'm SO sorry for not updating, it's just that I've got exams next week and I've been studing non stop for the past month. (Yes I'm a nerd) . But I'll make this chapter super long to make it up to you guys.

"Hey Katie-what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"To the bedsheet...what are you doing?"

I looked to the area that Alicia was pointing at. A huge hole that I had been forming in my scarlet coloured bedsheet.

"Oh-"

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's..nothing"

I saw Alicia's eyes soften and her mouth twitch ever so slightly. Yes she was giving me "the pity look". The "oh poor Katie" look. I hated it. Blech made me sick.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No"

"Is it Oliver?"

I felt my stomach jolt.

"No"

"Katie we're friends you can tell me if something's wrong"

"No, look Alicia there's nothing wrong, nothing at all I'm fine" I dragged out the last word, stretching out every last sylable for all it was worth.

Alicia looked at me and smiled. A smile that made me feel that she knew something that I didn't. Whatever it was she didn't choose to elaborate however because she then picked up her book bag from her bag and headed for the door.

And I went back to my bedsheet.

"You're being silly really"

I looked up to see Alicia standing at the door, her hand hovering over the brass door knob.

"What?"

"Sitting here sulking about Oliver"

I felt my cheeks flush.

"Alicia-"

"If you like him you should just go tell him, you can't expect him to figure it out mentally"

"But I don't.."

"Katie you need to stop doing this, you need to stop lying to yourself and stop lying to us...Of course you like him..half the school already knows"

"What?"

I heard her sigh.

"You know what I think Katie...I think that you're just a little girl terrified to grow up and admit that she likes a boy and that maybe just maybe he likes her back!"

"Alicia it's not"

"Fine Katie, fine you stay here and mope about your feelings, but don't come running to me when you're old and grey complaining about what could have been"

And with that she left. I listened to her footsteps as the disappered down the stairwell.

And I went back to my bedsheet.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I lay there for a while Alicia's words echoing in my mind. Thoughts of Oliver then entered my head and the two mixed up together making me even more confused.

Alicia was right

The horrible realisation struck me, she was right.

Nothing good can come from that.

I turned over on my back.

I turned over on my side.

I lay down on my stomach.

"Bloody Hell"

I rolled myself out of bed and stuffed my feet inside some sneakers.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, didn't work.

I bounded down the steps into the common room, scanning the small space for Oliver. Instead I found Percy. Some replacement.

"Hey Percy, have you seen Oliver?"

He looked up at me from his book, annoyance clearly written on his features.

"He went to the Library, I think"

"Thanks Percy"

"Hey, wait Katie, you can't follow him, it's after ten...."

I was already halfway to the library before Percy could continue, it wasn't as if I didn't know it by heart anyways.

"Oliver I..."

No.

"Oliver we've known each other..."

No that's not it either

I was trying to come up with a way for me to tell Oliver my feelings for him without sounding too retarded.

So far no good.

"Oliver the.."

When I was was younger I used to think that whn you held your breath your heart stopped beating. Right now more than ever I wished I still did.

Oliver was kissing Lisa.

I suppose that to many it would have been nice or cute or even sweet.

But to me it was disgusting, a deadening blow struck right at me, aimed at my heart.

Oliver was kissing Lisa

It felt as though someone had taken all my insides and smushed them together. Leaving me empty.

And you know what?

That emptiness hurt.

They obviously were oblivious that they were being watched. Because they kept going at it, groping each other like if their lives depended on it.

I felt a funny sensation in my nose. A burning sensation. Tears.

God Katie don't cry don't cry because of him Katie

I tried to move to run away, but I couldn't.

I was forced to stay there and watch them. 

I was there when they ended their kiss. I saw when Lisa look over his shoulder and saw me.

I saw the grin she gave me.

"Hello Katie" she cooed.

I tried to open my mouth to say something witty, but all I could manage at the moment was a gurgling squaky noise.

It broke my heart to see Oliver look at me. To see him give me the "eye soften", "lips open" Pity Look.

Poor Katie

It was written all over his face

Poor Katie

"I'm sorry" I had finally recovered my voice from my stomach.

"It's okay hun" Lisa answered sweetly. "We'll make up for it later anways"

I stood there, watching them, my eyes darting from one to another. And I tried to decide which was worst. And you know I couldn't?

I couldn't.

"I,I gotta go" I stuttered. Turning on my heel and walking back to the common room.

"Bye" I heard Lisa sing.

Then I heard her laughter, I heard Oliver calling my name. 

I needed to get way.

I started to run, my feet pounded against the carpeted floor, my tears blurred my sight. 

I ended up in the girl's bathroom, with tears running down my cheeks.

My side hurt from running, my head hurt from crying, my throat hurt from screaming, and my heart hurt...because of him. All because of him.

How could I have been so stupid?

I had a crush on you Katie

Yeah right.

I wanted to kill myself for being so stupid. For being so gullible. I just wanted...

I didn't know what I wanted, I don't think I ever did.

"Katie"

I didn't need to turn around to know who was there.

"Go away"

I wanted to sound brave, to sound strong, to sound like Katie Bell, the tough as nails Gryffindor chaser.

But instead I sounded weak and pathedic.

"Katie I'm sorry"

"I said go away"

I screamed at him this time hoping to scare him away.

I didn't.

"Katie I never meant.."

"You never meant what..you never meant to hurt me..is that it...or you never meant for me to see"

He didn't answer.

"I thought you liked me"

"I did..I do"

"No you don't"

"Katie"

"If you liked me you wouldn't have done what you did"

"Katie I thought you said that you didn't like me..that you had another boyfriend-what was I supposed to do sit around here and wait?"

"So instead you ran off with the first girl you saw"

"It isn't like that"

"Oh it isn't?"

I knew I was being unfair, and that when you got right down to it, it was my fault. But I didn't care. I needed someone to blame for my pain. And Oliver was the lucky person.

"You know what I'm leaving..go tell Lisa I said hi"

I started to head to the door but Oliver was blocking my way.

"Wait Katie"

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him.

"Oliver let me go"

"Just listen"

"No..let me go"

"Katie please"

"No"

I was silenced as his lips clamped down over mine.

In a kiss.

I f you could call it a kiss, It was more his lips brushing over mine. But to me it was perfect. It was sweet and innocent and gentle just like how all kisses should be.

But then I realised something else. It was wrong.

I pulled away suddendly.

"Katie.."

"Only lovers should do that Oliver...and I don't love you"

And with that I turned and ran. Ran right back up to my dorm and lay raight back down on my bed.

All the pain and lonliness that I had felt before came back to me with full force as a fresh new batch of tears found their way down my face.

I felt so many emotions right then. Pain, hurt, anger, lonliness. None of them good but all because of him. The boy who I had thought I loved.

And at that moment I remembered what Alicia had said to me earlier about being a terrified little girl. And right then I wished that I was. Because I knew that terrified little girls didn't get hurt.

Don't hate me...too much.


	6. I'm sorry

I'm With You

Ehh...Just failed Physics exam...

Katie

.....

Katie

.....

Katie

I slowly opened one eye, then another, saw who was calling my name then shut them again.

"Katie?"

"Yes Percy"

My voice must have sounded muffled from beneath my pillow.

"Is this a bad time?"

Gee-ya think?

"No Percy"

"I just came to ask you if you found Oliver last night"

Oliver

I groaned again.

"What's wrong?"

Does he really expect me to...

"Nothing Percy,nothing"

"Oh so did you find him?"

I didn't answer.

"Is that what you came to ask me?"

"Well actually, no see Katie last night when you went to find Oliver, it was after ten, after curfew you see, so technically, you should not be out after ten, so what I am trying to say is, as head boy of course, not as your friend but what I'm trying to tell you is you have a detention tomorrow"

Thats it? 

Well god, I've have thousands of detentions since I came to Hogwarts..honestly the way Percy acts.

"With Oliver"

....

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tap Tap Tap

"Percy can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what"

"Oh you know damn well what"

Percy shook his head at me.

"Talking back to head boy, two points from Gryffindor.."

"What..Percy you're in Gryffindor"

"My head boy duties come first"

Damn right they do.

It was bad enough that I had to be in detention without Percy taking off house points for

Rudeness to head boy

Rolling eyes at head boy

Not looking at head boy when he's talking to you

He was another Snape.

Oliver was sitting at the back of the room, as far from me as possible, occasionally muttering to himself.

"Why can't you be more like Oliver,Katie?"

"If you mean by being a lying, cheating, backstabbing, all around good for..."

"Katie if you'd just let me explain.."

"Whatever"

Percy looked at both of us, obviously confused.

"Is something wrong with the two of you"

"No"

We both said it at once.

"Okay..."

Tap Tap Tap Tap

"Percy can you STOP that!"

"Hello?..."

Three heads looked towards the doorway from where the squeak came from.

"Percy...I need to see you for a moment"

I recognised the girl in the doorway as Penelope Clearwater...Percy's girlfriend.

"Uh, yes of couse" he stammered as he ran to meet her.

"Percy isn't snogging against the rules?" I teased.

I shut up as Percy made a very UN- head boy like gesture at me.

"How long has he been gone?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me"

"Right I forgot"

I heard Oliver sigh from the back of the room.

"Well if you're not talking to me at least you can still listen right?"

"..."

"Katie I know I've said this before but I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...kissed you"

I rolled my eyes and tried to block him out.

"It's just that last night, I was confused, I didn't know...I didn't know what to do"

Don't listen to him

"I guess I was scared, that I was losing you"

Oh crap

"I just felt so bad, you know"

"And I guess kissing you was my way of making me feel better"

...

"What about Lisa?"

"What?"

"What about Lisa, did you kiss her to make yourself feel better too?"

Oliver went silent.

"Yeah well that's what I thought"

My throat tightened.

"Katie.."

"No Oliver..no"

"I made a mistake"

I mumbled something that I'm not even too such of.

"A very stupid one"

I didn't say anything.

"And if you want to know she kissed me"

I turned to face Oliver for the first time since I'd been in the room.

"I lied" I stated plainly.

"What?"

"About having a boyfriend, I lied"

"Oh"

"So are we like even then?"

I watched as a grin spread across his face.

"Friends"

"Should we like shake on it then?"

I laughed.

"You are so corny"

"I know"

And then we laughed,both of us.

And you know what?

It felt good.

At that moment Percy came staggering in.

His hair was in a mess, and his jacket was on backwards.

"Allright you two, you can-uh leave"

I was gonna write more...but I'm soooo lazy.


End file.
